An electrified vehicle (EV) refers to any vehicle that can be powered by an electric motor. More specifically, a battery pack of the EV can provide a current to the electric motor, which in turn can propel the EV. The battery pack can include a plurality of battery cells, such as lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery cells. One example of an EV is a hybrid EV (HEV). An HEV typically includes an internal combustion engine, which can be used to periodically recharge the battery pack and/or to periodically propel the vehicle, thereby extending a range of the vehicle. Another example of an EV is a battery electric vehicle (BEV). A BEV is a battery-only vehicle and thus does not include an internal combustion engine.